Te enseñaré
by Plock
Summary: Ya hacía mucho que no era su maestro el gran Usami-sensei, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera volver a serlo.


_**Aquí les vengo con un one-shot para mi colección, espero y les guste está lleno de mucho azúcar, no apto para diabéticos n_n**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La calma de la tarde era demasiada incluso llegaba a lo frustrante, estaba por el momento acostado en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, un sueño que necesitaba con muchas ansias.

No había podido dormir en varios días por acabar el manuscrito y me encontraba realmente cansado pero había un pensamiento que no me dejaba en paz.

Extrañaba demasiado a Misaki, me hacía falta, ver sus ojos mirándome, su dulce aroma y su cálido cuerpo, últimamente se estaba comportando muy extraño, se había vuelto distante y evasivo, más de lo usual. Cada vez que intentaba "recargarme", él lograba librarse de mí, se alteraba y se tensaba como nunca lo había hecho. A él no le gustaba demostrar lo que sentía y eso lo entiendo sólo que en esas ocasiones note un aire de seriedad y pánico.

_¿Por qué?_

En un mes de distancia por lo general Misaki se comportaba más sumiso y cooperativo. Ahora lo único que hacía era irse a su cuarto y siempre le ponía seguro a la puerta, incluso cuando se iba a la escuela.

_Algo estaba pasando…_

Ese mismo día lo necesitaba con ansias, tanto estrés en mí estaban causando estragos y más que el sexo quería tenerlo abrazado, saber que está ahí.. Conmigo. Pero se me vieron imposibles mis planes.

Tomé mi celular para mandarle un mensaje.

"¿Hay algo que te moleste?"

Lo envié y me quede mirando el celular en busca de mi respuesta, algo me decía que no me iba a responder pero seguía esperando, justo antes de cerrar mi celular sonó a lo que casi con desesperación miré el mensaje.

"No me molesta nada, perdona si te preocupe. Solamente es porque tenía mucha tarea que hacer"

Me respondió de una manera muy poco creíble.

_¿Por qué me mientes Misaki?_

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el cansancio.

.

.

.

Me desperté sin saber que tanto había dormido, de igual manera me sentía exhausto, ocupaba recargarme de mi Misaki. Luego lo recordé y baje la mirada, suspiré y me digne a levantarme, tenía que hablar con él.

Salí del cuarto para percatarme que era de mañana, había dormido mucho.

—Misaki—Dije al aire al ver el apartamento vacio, llegue a la primera planta y note como el desayuno estaba servido, mejor dicho MI desayuno estaba servido.

Me acerqué a la mesa para percatarme que había una pequeña nota.

"Usagi-san, te mirabas muy cansado así que te dejo el desayuno servido, espero que te guste"

Miré el reloj, no era tan tarde pero efectivamente era después de su hora para salir. Saque mi celular de mi bolsa para enviarle un mensaje.

"Me hubieras despertado, te extraño"

_¿Se estará enfadando de mí?_

Tome la nota y la arrugue para tirarla en el piso. Me estaba empezando a frustrar tanta incertidumbre. Con enfado me senté para comenzar a comer mi desayuno.

_Odio comer solo._

.

.

No fue hasta las once que me contesto. En ese tiempo yo estaba acostado en el sofá mirando la televisión esperando a que llegara mi inquilino y quizás así hablar al respecto. Tomé mi celular con desgana y lo leí.

"No habías dormido en mucho tiempo..

_¿Cómo lo sabe? Si apenas lo veo._

..Además ocupaba irme temprano por un pendiente, no quería molestar"

Suspiré para contestarle, debía estar en alguna hora libre como para usar el celular.

"No eres molestia y jamás lo serás ¿Qué clase de pendiente?"

"Nada importante" Me respondió intrigándome, no me gustaban los mensajes prefería escuchar su voz. A lo que de inmediato le marque.

—B..bueno—Me contestó, suspiré de inmediato hacía mucho que su escuchaba su voz—Usagi-san ¿Qu..qué pasa?

—¿Qué clase de pendiente tenías? —Tenía que arreglar lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre nosotros, no me tenía que distraer con lo mucho que me hacía feliz escucharlo.

—¡N..No es importante!—Respondió—S..sólo es.. un capricho.. quizás.

_¿Qué clase de ambigüedad es esa?_

—Yo te hubiera complacido si me lo hubieras pedido.

—N..no, Usagi-san esto…—Se notaba nervioso, casi podía verlo transpirar—Bueno…

—Lo averiguaré tarde o temprano—Me levanté del sofá ansiosamente.

—¡NO! No, esté no.. No.. No es necesario, no es importante.

—Si no es tan importante ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?—Lo pensé un momento—¡¿Esto es lo que te ha estado molestando?!

—¿EHH? ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! Esto.. Esto… ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

—Misaki..

—¡No! Por favor.. ¡Sólo déjalo! ¡Déjame en paz! —Fue lo último en decir antes de que cortara la llamada.

Suspire con fuerza y amargura, eso no se iba a quedar así. Tome el teléfono de la casa para realizar una llamada, no quería llegar a eso pero no me había dejado otra opción.

.

.

A tan sólo una hora después ya tenía un experto haciendo la llave correspondiente para la puerta de mi inquilino, Misaki salía hasta en dos horas de la escuela lo que me daba libertad de saber lo que estaba pasando.

Lo probaba varias veces la llave para que encajara y luego lo seguía limando hasta cuando escuche como el seguro se botaba y abrió por completo la perilla.

—Ahí está Usami-san—Saco la llave y la puso en mis manos—Hecho—Concluyo con una sonrisa con hoyuelos. Saqué mi cartera, y le di una cantidad de dinero suficiente más un poco más y le indique la salida procurando sonar lo menos desesperado posible.

Justo salió por la puerta principal entre al cuarto de mi novio. Todo parecía relativamente normal, Misaki siempre tan ordenado sí algo era fuera de lo normal sería fácil de encontrar.

Prendí su computadora mientras revisaba sus cajones, tenía algunas libretas, hojas y.. me quede intrigado al no saber con exactitud que era, parecía como una revista para chicas, mejor dicho para chicas adolescentes.

Tomé la revista y me senté en la silla de su escritorio, me pedía una contraseña, fácil.

"The kan"

Accedí, recargue mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano apoyándome en mi codo.

_Que no daría porque fuera "Akihiko"._

Le puse atención a la revista preguntándome porque la tenía ¿Qué la hacía tan importante? La hojee mirando un contenido nada interesante. Hasta que miré una hoja la cual estaba rayada con marcas y líneas de pluma.

Miré el titulo el cual hasta me dio algo de gracia.

"¿Qué tan bien besas?"

Y más abajo venia una especie de cuestionario sencillo de 10 preguntas la cual cada una sumaba algún tipo de puntaje, ya había sido llenado por mi inquilino, o al menos eso creía, subrayando las respuestas, lo leí con paciencia.

**1-¿Te avergüenza hablar del tema?**

**a)si**** b)no**

_Debí suponerlo…_

**2-¿Te molestan los besos robados?**

**a)si**** b)no**

_Fácil de deducir…_

**3-¿Por lo general piensas que hacer en pleno beso?**

**a)si**** b)no**

_Ah… Supongo que explica varias cosas.._

**4-¿Te gusta el momento antes de que empiece el beso?**

**a)si b)no**

_¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? _Me reí ligeramente _Una pregunta demasiado fuerte para mi Misaki._

**5-¿Has intentado nuevas formas para besar?**

** a)si ****b)no**

_¿No? Para mí cada beso con Misaki es diferente._

**6-¿Llevas el ritmo a la hora de besarse?**

** a)si ****b)no**

_Tampoco es como si nunca lo hiciera, sólo que no se da cuenta._

**7-¿Has iniciado un beso alguna vez?**

** a)si ****b)no**

_Completamente cierto._

**8-En medio de un beso ¿Te importa el resto del mundo? **

** a)si ****b)no**

Sonreí ante esa respuesta _A mí tampoco._

**9-¿Consideras que sabes besar?**

** a)si ****b)no**

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudo responder esto?!_

**10-¿Te gusta besar?**

**a)si**** b)no**

_Era obvio._

Suspiré, pero luego volví a la realidad más que las respuestas de ese cuestionario es ¿Por qué hizo ese estúpido cuestionario?

_Misaki piensa… ¿Qué no sabe besar? ¿Eso es lo que lo tiene tan extraño? ¿Quién pudo haberle dicho eso?_

Miré el resultado de sus respuestas.

"Te falta confianza lo que no te hace diestra al momento de besarte con la persona que quieres. No la pienses tanto."

_Tiene razón._

Cerré la revista para checar en el historial de su computadora, es posible que no sea eso lo que le estuviera molestando.

Pero al parecer… Si lo era.

Más de seis páginas relacionadas con el tema, consejos y ejercicios.

_¿Por qué se interesó tanto en el tema?_

Cerré la página de internet y busque en los cajones de su escritorio para encontrarme con dos paquetes de cerezas, uno vacio y otro a medio acabar.

_Oh.. el viejo dicho del palillo de cereza._

Dejé todas las cosas en su lugar para salir del cuarto, bueno eso me quitaba de algunas dudas pero me formaba otras.

_¿¡Cómo se metió en la cabeza de que no sabe besar?!_

Suspiré para acostarme en el sofá, tenía que confrontarlo para que me dijera todo.

.

.

.

—Estoy en casa—Dijo una suave voz en la entrada llamando mi atención, yo estaba tomando un café en la sala, lo miré, se notaba algo avergonzado, tenía las manos alrededor de su cuerpo casi como si se estuviera abrazando.

—Bienvenido—Intenté sonar lo más serio posible.

—Ehm.. Usagi-san—Me llamó quitándose los zapatos y acercándoseme—Bueno.. yo, no quise sonar como soné.. Sólo que bueno—Se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada—He estado algo estresado y.. en ese momento en verdad no quería que te preocuparas, aunque.. aprecio que te preocupes.. este.. eso no era algo para tomarle mucho la atención.

Tomé un poco de mi taza de café mirándolo fijamente. Luego suspiré con ese rostro tan lindo no puedo enojarme.

—Misaki, me molesta que no me cuentes que es lo que te pasa.

—No es importante.

—Si es algo que te pase a ti, nunca será algo sin importancia.

—¡Es que!.. —Dijo alterado con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro—Es vergonzoso decirlo.. —Musitó.

—Está bien, yo te ayudaré a hacerlo más sencillo—Decreté elevándolo en aire para ponerlo en mi hombro como saco de papas.

—¡Usagi-san! ¡Bájame! ¿¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¡PUEDO CAMINAR! ¡Baka-Usagi!

Continuó gritando hasta llegar a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y lo avente a mi cama, cerré la puerta y encendí el foco, ese que pocas veces usábamos cuando estábamos juntos.

—¿Pero para que fue eso? —Dijo sentándose en la cama con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro, de seguro pensando en lo que según lo haré— Acabo de llegar de la escuela y yo…—Se quedó sus palabras en el aire, sus ojos se abrieron y se empalideció justo cuando le mostré la revista la cual se encontraba en su cuarto.

—Oh.. —Me hice el inocente—¿Por qué será que tengo esto aquí?

—¿C..C…c…c…c…—De repente todo el color pálido se transformó en un intenso color escarlata—¿¡CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE TIENES ESO?! —Grito saltando hacía mí con claras intensiones de quitármelo.

—Dije que me enteraría, así que entre a tu cuarto—Dije sin más entre el forcejeo que claramente era el ganador invicto pero eso no evitaba que lo siguiera intentando.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a invadir mi privacidad de esa manera?! —Me empezó a golpear el pecho cada vez con menos fuerza hasta cuando escuche sus sollozos y su agitada respiración—E…e…eso… es…

—Misaki, no te alteres—deje caer la revista y lo abracé con fuerza reteniéndolo en mi pecho—Quería saber que era lo que te molestaba, te habías estado comportando de una manera muy extraña, me estabas preocupando…—sentí como me tomó de mi camisa.

—Tonto…Y..yo no.. me estaba comportando diferente…

—Claro que lo estabas, pensé por un momento que..estabas molesto conmigo.

—Tú.. siempre pensando de más, tonto—Bajó el rostro quedándose en silencio unos segundos—Oye.. ¿Lo leíste?..

—Si—Sentí como intentó librarse de mi agarre pero se vio imposible, lo tome de las muñecas y lo lleve a la cama de nuevo sentándonos en el filo de la misma—Ahora.. quiero que me expliques.

—pre…..nta… no.. —Musitó mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Pregunta uno! —Apretó sus puños y desvió la mirada al lado opuesto.

_Ah… le avergüenza hablar al respecto._

Seguía sollozando, pasé un brazo por sus hombros y lo acerque a mí. Procuré hacerlo con delicadeza tome su rostro para que me mirara, no me gustaba verlo llorar de esa manera. Justo cuando acerque nuestros labios.

—No…—Dijo casi con miedo empujándome, o empujándose logrando caer de espaldas en la cama. Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se cubrió con un brazo sus ojos—No hagas eso…

—Misaki.. ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —Me puse sobre él besando una de sus mejillas—Te amo Misaki—Dicho eso fue sencillo quitar su brazo dejándome mirar a mi pequeño novio con las cejas deprimidas y con la mirada suplicante. Entrelace nuestras manos para acercármele y besar sus finos labios. Había extrañado demasiado ese toque.

Fue un beso de lo más dulce, su lengua bailando con la mía en un ritmo que sólo nosotros conocíamos.

Nos miramos después del contacto y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

—¿A..ti… te gusta?

—¿Cómo besas? —Dije a lo que asintió casi imperceptiblemente—Claro, me encantan tus besos.

Un sonrojo aún más intenso se apodero de sus mejillas.

—¿En serio?

—Sobre todo tu torpeza y nerviosismo—Me miró casi fulminantemente y comenzó a forcejear de nuevo.

—¡Cállate tonto! Exactamente de eso es a lo que me refiero.

—Pero si te estaba alagando.

—¿¡Qué clase de alago es ese!? ¡No me hace para nada feliz!

—Misaki—Dije calmándolo en el acto, mirándonos atentamente—En esta clase de situaciones, la única opinión que debería importarte es la mía.

—P..Pero.. ¿De qué hablas?

—Yo soy el único que te puede besar—Dije con una sonrisa besando su frente—Sí a mí me encanta, puedes olvidarte de las opiniones de los demás.

—Usagi-san—Dijo entrecerrando los ojos—A mí.. me gustaría saber besar… así como.. Tú lo haces.

Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar esas lindas palabras, bese una de sus mejillas y le susurré—Te amo—Cerré los ojos y me incorporé sentándome en el filo de la cama—Está bien.

—¿Está bien? —Se sentó al igual que yo.

—Está bien que quieras aprender, pero estas usando un método equivocado.

—¿Qué… tanto más viste en mi cuarto?

—Humm no mucho.. —Me levanté para apagar la luz del cuarto—Pero sé cuál es el método correcto.

.

.

Estábamos acostados en la cama, él sobre mi brazo el cual lo abrazaba por la espalda y él me tomaba del cuello de mi camisa.

—No te tenses tanto—Le dije suavemente separándome de sus labios mirando el tierno sonrojo formado, yo no tenía ningún problema acerca de cómo besaba antes, pero si él quería aprender yo lo ayudaría.

—E..Eso intento…—Me respondió desviando la mirada hacia abajo—O..Otra.. vez..—Dijo tímidamente, aunque no había necesidad de decirlo estaba claro que lo iba a hacer.

Me acerqué lentamente tocando sus labios, el me seguía muy bien, después de cuatro años juntos era normal que se hubiera acostumbrado a mi ritmo. El se acercó hacía mí poniendo un poco de fuerza lo que me encantó, lo abracé completamente, nuestras lenguas danzaban con facilidad entre nuestras húmedas bocas.

—Está muy bien Misaki—Dije ocasionándole un escalofrío y un pequeño suspiro—Continuemos con los labios— Me acerque justo antes de tocar sus labios con una de mis manos toqué su mejilla a lo que cerró los ojos—No.. no los cierres—Me obedeció a lo que sonreí—Tranquilo.

Me miró a los ojos luego a mis labios y fue justo ahí cuando los uní de nuevo, era tan lindo, estaba tan sonrojado, debía de estar tan nervioso.

—Bien, ahora será uno más tranquilo, no me des acceso tan fácil… Deja que todo sea a su tiempo, yo no me desesperaré—Terminé de decir con una sonrisa picara.

—S..si.. —Respondió completamente avergonzado—D..De nuevo.

Tocamos nuestros labios, dejamos que el aliento del otro fuera nuestro manjar, sólo tocándonos los labios uniéndolos una y otra vez, le tocaba su mejilla y hombros, me encantaba el sonido de mis labios posándose sobre los suyos. Este entrenamiento o lo que fuera era lo mejor que se me hubiera ocurrido en toda mi vida.

—Disfrútalo Misaki—Me separé unos centímetros—No lo hagas automatizado.

—L..lo disfruto… ¿No parece?

—Hum.. entonces demuéstralo…—Me acerqué de nuevo y en esta ocasión el inició el próximo beso.

_Aunque no lo parezca Misaki.. Ese fue el primer beso que inicias._

Continuamos tocando nuestros labios a veces la punta de nuestras lenguas. Amaba a este chico con todo mi ser, estar a su lado era maravilloso.

—¿E..está.. bien? —Me preguntó nerviosamente.

—Claro que está bien—Le respondí posando de nuevo mis labios sobre los de él—Me encantan tus besos.

Pasé mi mano por su cintura tomándola con fuerza hacía mí.

—Ahora Misaki…—Le sonreí—Quiero que pongas atención en esto.. —Me volví a acercar y con mi lengua recorrí sus finos labios, pasé una mano por su nuca acercándolo a voluntad.

—Usagi..san…—A tan linda voz, no me pude contener y tomé sus labios de nuevo jugando con su lengua. Justo así mi mundo era perfecto.

Me separé lentamente dejándolo todavía aturdido por la sensación. El ambiente entre nosotros se había vuelto tan caliente y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello.

—Ahora.. te toca hacerlo.

—P..Pero.. eso…

—No lo pienses mucho—Me acerqué para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Ahum.. Está bien.. —Se acercó a mí y cerró los ojos se notaba completamente avergonzado.

—Soy tu novio Misaki, no tengas miedo—Lo abracé de nuevo y pase una mano por sus mechones castaños—Soy.. tuyo—Dije seductoramente en su oído, volví a mi posición acariciando su espalda. Ya era el mes desde que no habíamos hecho nada, el único motivo por el cual no estábamos teniendo sexo en ese momento era toda esa carga de romanticismo que tenía el ambiente.

Volví a la realidad cuando sentí su lengua recorriendo mis labios, cerré los ojos con fuerza como una sensación sumamente cálida se apoderaba de mi pecho y abdomen.

_Misaki._

Recorrió mis labios con demasiada lindura y cuidado mientras que yo estaba al borde del éxtasis, definitivamente no era la primera vez que me besaban de esa manera pero sin duda nadie puede compararse con MI Misaki.

No lo pude soportar, con una de mis manos en su nuca lo acerque para tomar sus labios, era demasiada la felicidad en mi interior, sentía que iba a explotar.

Terminé con el contacto con una enorme sonrisa imborrable del rostro.

—¡N..No sonrías así! —Me replicó avergonzado.

—No puedo evitarlo, me haces tan feliz—Lo pegue a mi pecho, Misaki era tan perfecto.

—S..Sig..sigamos.. —Musitó, lo puse a mi altura todavía abrazándolo por completo.

—Sigamos—Sonreí, tomando su mano la cual estaba sobre mi cuello—Ahora quiero, que pases los brazos alrededor de mi cuello—Misaki me miró un segundo y asintió tragando saliva. Con algo de timidez pasó por completo los brazos y me tomó de mi espalda, eso nos había acercado todavía más.

—Ahm.. eh.. —Musitó con timidez ante mi cercanía.

—Mientras más cerca mejor ¿No? —Me daba la oportunidad de abrazarlo por completo—Ahora.. probemos con una mordida.

—¿M..mordida?.. eso…—Desvió el rostro pero lo único que consiguió fue un beso en la mejilla.

—Es más normal de lo que piensas.

—¿E..Eso no es doloroso? —Dijo avergonzando, pensé un poco en sus palabras para responderle con una sonrisa.

—Tú dímelo, yo lo he hecho en ocasiones contigo—Justo al decir eso abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro se puso más rojo sí era posible—¿No recuerdas?

—Este…—Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan juntos que podía sentir su corazón querer salirse de su cuerpo—No… no lo recuerdo.

—Está justificado, es casi… en el momento de..

—¡No ocupas decirlo! —Respondió alterado bajando la cabeza a lo que podía—Creo recordarlo…—Se tomó de los brazos rodeando mi cuello con más fuerza.

—Te lo recordaré—le bese su frente logrando que levantara su rostro, miró para abajo nervioso y se acostó en la almohada llevándome consigo.

—Está bien—Cerró los ojos avergonzado.

Puse mi cuerpo sobre él, lo que lo hizo temblar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Acerqué mis labios a su mejilla para susurrarle.

—Esto.. nunca se.. va a comentar—Entreabrió los ojos desviando la mirada—Sería muy vergonzoso recordarlo..

Me reí al escuchar su voz titubeante.

—Eres tan lindo.

—¡N..No digas eso!

—Es la verdad—di un pequeño beso en su mejilla causándole un respingo—Sigamos.

—Está bien…—Dichas esas palabras me elevé ligeramente para estar justo en su frente, parecía estar tenso, incluso se notaba que se le dificultaba tener su mirada sobre la mía.

Recordé aquella pregunta _¿Te gusta el momento antes de que empiece el beso?_

Terminé con la distancia, el cuerpo debajo de mí se relajó notablemente y suspiró dejándome entrar.

_Tan tierno._

Lo profundicé un poco más tomándolo de los hombros firmemente hacía mí, entre el jugueteo me acerqué más a él, posicionándome entre sus piernas.

_¿Cómo todo se torno así?_

Tomé uno de sus labios dándole una ligera mordida sacándome un gemido muy provocativo.

—Usagi-san…—Susurró justo cuando me separé, tenía la respiración agitada, completamente sonrojado con sudor en su cara pegando algunos cabellos en sus mejillas y los labios entreabiertos. Sí mi autocontrol había sido suficiente los anteriores y provocativos besos esto… Definitivamente lo deshizo.

—Misaki…—Lo besé de nuevo más hambrientamente, debió haberlo entendido por la manera que me respondió pasando sus manos por mi cabello incitándome a continuar, me separé un poco para gemir un poco ante la fricción de mi miembro con el suyo, pase a su cuello inmediatamente llenándolo de besos y chupetones, disfrutando de su aroma y su estremecimiento. Me sorprendía lo cooperativo que se encontraba, ese mes de abstinencia debió haberle afectado, me tomó con fuerza de mi cabello y mi espalda, envolvió sus piernas por mis caderas con la guía de mis manos, luego subí para levantar su camisa por todo su pecho.

—¡Usagi-san!.. —Gimió al sentirme tocar sus pezones, pellizcándolo con fuerza mientras movía ligeramente mis caderas para hacer nuestro roce más fuerza, hizo la cabeza para atrás inundado de sensaciones. Una de mis manos recorrió todo su abdomen para volver a darle círculos a sus botones retorciéndolo en el camino, a juzgar por sus movimientos parecía estar bastante ansioso por terminar, me lo demostraba sus caderas que se movían incesantemente. Pase de sus pezones a su espalda arqueándola y bajando hasta su trasero. Mi espacio de su cuello era limitado y me restringía su camisa, cuando intenté bajar a su pecho descubierto me lo impidió apretando con más fuerza mis caderas y por ende nuestros miembros.

—Ah…—Gimió lanzando su cabeza a su costado cerrando los ojos, me liberó del agarré del cuello y tomó los cobertores.

Con mi mano ya en su trasero, lo acaricié y apreté con fuerza, disfrutando de su redondez. Sople en su cuello y lamí su lóbulo, sentí como se contrajo, apretó los dientes mientras bajaba con mi lengua por su cuello. Posicione un dedo en su entrada incitándolo a mover con más fuerza las caderas para que entrara.

—Ah..um… ¡Ah! Ah.. —Gimió excitándome tanto que me dolía mi pene todavía cubierta por esa odiosa ropa. Metí un dedo casi seguido por otro, me tomó de nuevo por la espalda acercandose—N..No hagas eso.. —Pronunció sin notar que lo hacía en mi oído lo que me hizo gemir—T..t..terminaré.. pronto… ¡Ah!.. uhm…

Saque los dedos a lo que se notó claramente frustrado y con mi mano deslice su pantalón y ropa interior por su muslo y con ayuda de él, dejamos libre una pierna dándome todo el acceso a su intimidad. A cómo pude me desabroche mi pantalón o posiblemente lo rompí, no me importaba. Antes de volver a la posición, pase con mi lengua por su abdomen, recorriéndolo con delicia y lujuria, luego a su pecho y con ayuda de una mano estimule sus dos pezones, chupándolo y mordiendo y mi mano imitaba lo que mi lengua hacía. Seguía moviendo sus caderas ligeramente casi parecía que no podía evitarlo, la rozaba con mi abdomen, se notaba tan ansioso.

Subí a su rostro para tomar sus labios, dándole pequeñas mordidas a sus labios y luego jugando con su lengua, nuestros miembros se tocaban y con mis caderas moviéndose parecía estar pronto su límite.

Con una de mis manos tome su muslo desnudo para empujarlo hacia arriba, dándome pase libre a su entrada.

—No puedo prepararte más, ya no lo soporto.. —Le susurré en sus labios con culpa, me miró con los ojos llorosos por placer, esas lágrimas si me gustaban, y asintió.

Me posicioné en su entrada y poco a poco fui entrando sacándole un grito de dolor, permanecí en ese lugar hasta que estuviera listo. Y eso fue hasta que empezó a mover las caderas, yo lo segui dándole embestidas, procure hacerlo despacio pero luego se me vio imposible, completamente imposible, mis ansias me dominaron a tal punto en que cuando menos me di cuenta lo estaba haciendo frenéticamente, no me detuve para nada, Misaki parecía estarlo necesitando también, esas grandes embestidas donde lo sacaba por completo y entraba fuertemente, se estresaba tanto que era tan delicioso y asfixiante para mí.

—AHhh… ¡Usagi..! —Dijo cuando roce con ese punto, movió las caderas a mi ritmo para que siguiera tocando es el lugar tan especial. Me tomó de las caderas de nuevo y con sus brazos me acercó para darme un gran beso, con todo el placer y la pasión del momento, todo era tan frenético y tan placentero que al momento de dar una gran embestida se contrajo mi pequeño diciéndome que estaba a punto de terminar—¡Estoy.. cerca! —Dijo contrayéndose a su inevitable orgasmo, permanecí en ese sitio disfrutando de esa sensación hasta que me moví de nuevo para que le fuera más placentero, al igual que tomé su hombría acariciándola.

No lo soportó más y dejó salir su esencia, y en medio beso dándome una ligera mordida en mi labio inferior, me causo tal placer que culmine en una gran y última embestida.

—AH….—Gemí a lo alto dejando salir todo en su entrada, era maravilloso.

Respirábamos como si se fuera a acabar el aire en el cuarto, salí de él y me dejé caer en la cama tratando de no caer encima de él. Abrió los ojos un poco y bajó su camisa la cual se encontraba enrollada sobre su pecho.

—¡L..la lección se acabo! —Se incorporó en la cama con intensiones de volverse a vestir pero se le vio imposible por mis brazos que lo capturaron.

—Si, se acabó pero tú aún me tienes que explicar muchas cosas—Le dije con mi rostro en su espalda, finalizando con un ligero beso.

—¿Qué.. cosa? —Bajó el rostro avergonzado, lo tomé con fuerza devolviéndolo en la cama, sentándolo en ella—¿¡Pero qué haces?!

—Adecúo el ambiente para hablar—Me senté a su lado y le sonreí—Ahora dime ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Eso no es importante—Hizo un pequeño puchero a lo que afile la mirada y sonreí con malicia, recordándole cual fue el resultado cuando dijo esa respuesta—¡Está bien! Está bien… Pero no te burles…—Suspiró mirándome— Eso.. fue como hace unas semanas.. Estaba en la universidad, no se habían acabado las clases pero tenía unas horas libres así que me iba a devolver a la casa, cuando salí al jardín me encontré con Toudou estaba platicando con unas chicas. Y… pues me pareció buena idea regalar de los últimos paquetes de cerezas que Usagi-ani me regaló, llegué con ellos y se los ofrecí, ellos lo aceptaron gustosamente y luego… Una de ella dijo "¿Saben que si logras hacer un nudo con el palillo de cereza significa que sabes besar?" pero al parecer todos sabían de ese dicho y.. y…—Frunció un poco el seño sonrojándose desviando la mirada a otro lado—¡No era justo que todos pudieran y yo no! Y.. ellos no lo hicieron tan.. lento, parecían expertos, luego algunos se rieron de mí y me dijeron que me diera por vencido que.. luego iba a aprender cuando tuviera novia… ¡Pero! —Me miró con fuerza y luego bajo la mirada—N..no es justo, yo… pues…—Un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro—Yo.. ya tengo novio y… pensé que.. tú… realmente no te gustaba cómo yo…

Sin esperar un segundo más tomé su rostro y tomé sus labios, lo acerqué un poco más hacía mí tomándolo de su nuca, sentía sus manos sobre mis hombros y me correspondía mi beso de una manera… muy buena, lo tomé de los costados y lo tumbe en la cama para posarme sobre él.

—¡Usagi-san!—Deshizo el beso replicando.

—No pude evitarlo cuando dices cosas así lo único que pienso es en comerte—Le sonreí besándolo superficialmente—¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no me gustaban tus besos? ¿Por qué crees que te beso tan a menudo? —Me reí ligeramente separándome de él.

—¿¡Y.. y.. y eso cómo lo iba a saber?! —Me gritó sentándose de nuevo—B..bueno.. y ellos me dieron esa revista que viste… Dijeron que la ocupaba… y eso me avergonzó aún más.

Palme su cabeza y lo despeine para llamar su atención.

—Bien—Le dije—¿Por qué no me preguntaste?

—¿C…Cómo podría decirte algo así?.. Además estabas ocupado—Sonreí lo acerqué para abrazarlo—¿¡Pe..Pero que haces?!

—Te abrazo ¿No es obvio? —Acaricié su cabello para apoyar mi barbilla sobre su cabeza—Misaki recuerda que yo siempre estaré para ti, no importa si estoy ocupado o si no es importante—Respiré su aroma.

_¿Cómo no puedo enamorarme cada vez más de ti? Es imposible… Te amo demasiado y eso jamás va a cambiar ni siquiera cuando te hartes de mí, siempre seguiré tontamente enamorado._

—La próxima vez que te pasé algo me lo tienes que decir y veré como te puedo ayudar, quiero que te sientas con la confianza de decírmelo ¿Confías en mí?—Se tensó ligeramente y se hundió en mi pecho.

—Si.. si confió, Usagi-baka.

—Te amo Misaki…

—T..Tú.. sabes… lo que siento…

_Claro el que tú me ames de la misma manera que yo.. Me vuelve la persona más dichosa del planeta._

—Dímelo, quiero escucharlo.

—Yo.. no me besara con quien sea.. Ni.. lo demás.. Eso.. nada más lo hago…

—Misaki…

—Pero..

—Misaki.

—Ehm.. ¡P..pero sí tú ya sabes! —Grito desde mi pecho correspondiendo mi abrazo.

—Sólo.. dilo—Le susurré en su oído con una sonrisa, se quedó con unos segundos a lo que yo esperé pacientemente, mientras me apretaba más hacía él.

—Te amo…

_**Y se acabo gente, :3 un one-shot bastante largo ¿No creen? Bien, bien, esto me hizo retrasarme con mi tarea espero que les haya gustado y sí les gustó dejen un review! :D me animarán a continuar…**_

_**Una nueva vida**_

_**Lobos**_

_**(¿Cómo le puse aquí…? Humm.. ¡Ah!) Delicadeza**_

_**Escuela**_

_**y… Festejo (que si muchos se preguntan no es un one-shot es un two-shot :3)**_

_**Bye. Bonita semana.**_


End file.
